Lolita
by Misa Black
Summary: -- Desafio "Elephant Gun", do Challenge For Life -- Senti as mãos pequenas de Tonks me empurrarem contra a parede. Os lábios dela buscando os meus de uma forma necessitada que eu mesmo me assustei. Sirius e Tonks.


_**Lolita**_

_**Challenge**__**: **__Elephant Gun_

_**Fandom: **__Harry Potter_

_**Shipper: **__Sirius Arcturus Black e Nymphadora Tonks_

_**Classificação: **__K+_

_**Tema:**__ "Eu posso te amar muito melhor_  
_Eu posso te amar certo_  
_Eu posso te amar muito melhor_  
_E você vai saber algum dia, eu vou fazer você meu"_

(The Hush Sound)

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Geral_

_**Lolita**_

Senti as **mãos** pequenas de Tonks me empurrarem contra a parede. Os **lábios** dela buscando os meus de uma forma necessitada que eu mesmo me assustei. O que Nymphadora Tonks está fazendo?

-Tonks pára! – ordenei, empurrando-a.

-O que foi? – ela perguntou sorrindo. Ah! Os **sorrisos** lindos que só Tonks é capaz de dar! – Tem medo do quê? Não sou eu quem morde. – ela piscou marota.

Naquele instante, senti um **calor** se instalando em minhas bochechas. Pelas cuecas folgadas e sujas de sorvete de Merlin! Eu nunca coro!

Ela veio até mim como um gato vem até sua presa. Os **olhos** ardendo em desejo. **Olhos**esses que estavam me cativando. Como alguém poderia ter aquela aura tão inocente com aqueles olhos?

-Nymphadora... – ameacei e ela riu. – Sempre pensei que você era inocente. – comentei e ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Por quê? Por que **mamãe** me educou para ser uma dama? – ela perguntou, os cabelos se tornando dourados e delicados como os de um anjo. – Você não vê que eu sou um anjo?

Tonks brincava com meus sentimentos. Ela sorriu docemente e me deu um pequeno beijo nos **lábios**_._ Tão pequeno e fugaz que até parecia ser de uma criança.

-Sabe, nunca gostei de Grimmauld Place. – ela comentou olhando ao redor, observando atentamente uma **pintura**qualquer.

Lá encima, Bicuço fazia um barulho irritante. Provavelmente preocupado com a minha integridade física.

-Mas você está aqui. – a **voz**dela não passava de um murmúrio. De repente, voltou a ser a Tonks de sempre. - Desculpe se fui um tanto – ela corou e os cabelos ficaram vermelhos. Adorável. -... Atirada, é que você mexe comigo.

Tenha a certeza, Tonks. Você também mexe comigo. Tanto que eu estou completamente travado ante você.

-Tudo bem. Isso ocorre nas melhores famílias. – ri e cocei atrás da cabeça.

Os olhos dela brilharam e ela se aproximou de mim novamente. Malditos genes Black!

Estranhamente, ela me abraçou pela cintura, encostando a cabeça no meu peito. Pude sentir o **cheiro **dos cabelos que mudavam tanto de cor. Um **cheiro** que eu nunca poderia identificar em mais nada. Só em Tonks.

-Deixe-se levar. – ela me pediu, num sussurro. – Eu só quero ficar com você.

-Tonks, é errado, eu sou... – eu não pude concluir. Ela simplesmente pôs a mão em meus lábios.

-Não me importo com isso. – ela disse com um olhar reprovativo.

-Eu sou muito mais velho que você, também. – lembrei.

-Fracamente Sirius!

-Existe um livro trouxa chamado _Lolita_. Nesse livro, o personagem masculino bem mais velho tinha um caso com uma garota nova demais para ele. – disse e ela riu.

-Só que eu já sou maior de idade. Não sou nenhuma "menininha", Sirius. – ela lembrou-me sorrindo. – E você não parece alguém que se deixa levar por **livros** trouxas.

-Mas isso não impedirá as pessoas de comentarem que o "pervertido Sirius Black" ludibriou a pobre priminha. – disse. Conhecia uma pessoa que comentaria isso. Aquele filhote de morcego!

-Isso não nos impede de termos algo. – ela disse me olhando suplicando.

-Por favor, Tonks. – pedi e ela me encarou sorrindo.

-Sirius, eu sou a pessoa que vai mais te amar nesse mundo. Espero que entenda o recado. – ela sorriu e ia sair de perto de mim.

Não resisti e a puxei para mim. Colei os meus **lábios** nos dela. A beijei tão ferozmente quanto podia. Afinal, sempre me chamaram de pervertido mesmo.

**Fim**

_Primeiro desafio que eu respondo. Primeiro "incesto" que eu escrevo (Tonks e Sirius é incesto?). Enfim, sempre adorei os dois. _

_A idéia inicial era Snape Hermione, depois tornou-se Remus Tonks e depois Sirius Tonks._

_**Comentários são bem-vindos**_


End file.
